la malédiction des régis
by craC craK belin
Summary: les régisece semble detester sacha! attention idée de CraK! super bizarre! lire si vous aimez les nawak!


**DISCLAIMER: les perso ne sont pas a moi…**

**RATING: M**

**NOTE: c'est une autre idée de craK, fuyez tant que vous pouvez! XD! Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

Le professeur Chen apporta une petite boîte, il y avait trois pilules.

"Tu vois Sacha, je me suis éloigné des pokemons, et j'ai crée ces pilules!

-Elles servent a quoi? Demanda le jeune garçon

-tu tombe amoureux de la première personnes que tu regarde dans les yeux, et réciproquement.

-Donc il faut qu'elle nous regarde aussi?

-Oui mais ça n'a qu'un effet limité, et si la personne est vraiment amoureuse ça n'a aucun effet."

Sacha eu un petit sourire , enfin il allait savoir ses sentiments!

Il repensa a la jeune fille rousse, a son grand sourire et a ses lèvres, roses, délicates, comme deux boutons de roses…Il se frappa la tête-mentalement- et revint à la réalité.

"Professeur puis je vous en emprunté une?

-mais prends donc la boîte! Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai d'autre en réserve!"

Le jeune garçon, qui avait 17 ans maintenant, lui sourit et s'empara de la boîte, comme un voleur s'empare d'un trésor extrêmement convoité.

Il savait qu'elle l'attendait chez lui, avec Pikachu sa mère, Pierre et Jackie… Il faudrait être très prudent pour ne pas croiser leur regards!

Il rentra chez lui en chantonnant, il allait l'embrasser, il allait l'embrasser….

Ça ne durerait que quelque instants, mais il en profiterait.( Il est défaitiste, il pense qu'elle ne l'aime pas! Pas très optimiste!) Il eut un sourire pervers (moi aussi! Vous verrez!)

"Eh! Bien! Tu a découvert un trésor mon chéri? (je préfère les ferreros rocher….ça n'a aucun rapport je sais!')

-Eh bien dans un sens oui maman!

-Ha Sacha tu es rentré!

-Pika!"

La jeune fille se tenait là, juste en face de lui, ses grand yeux émeraudes le fixant, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et un fond pastel apparut….(allô? L'hôpital psychiatrique? XD!)

Il se dirigea dans le salon, les deux autres (sympa "les autres"! --) étaient assis sur le canapé a parler de la nourriture pokemons.

Sacha s'imagina tomber amoureux de l'un deux et il déglutit péniblement.

"Ça ne vas pas Sacha?"

En demandant cela elle s'était approché tout près de lui, quelque centimètres seulement les séparaient, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il fallait qu'il sache!!

"Non je vais bien pourquoi?

-Tu es rouge…On dirait que tu a de la fièvre."

Ce n'est pas la fièvre qui me fait rougir songea t-il! Il se contenta de sourire. Après dinner son plan diabolique commencerait! (je ris sous cape….)

OoOoOoO

Il ouvrit la boîte et pris une pilule, il l'avala et se mit a regarder le plancher avec intérêt puis il sortit de sa chambre.

Il la reconnut a ses jambes fine, parfaite et surtout…épilées! (le truc qui casse tout! XD!) il s'apprêtait a lui parler et a la regarder quand il entendit un slogan qui était devenu trop habituel:

"Nous somme de retour!

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!

-DEGAGEZ DE MA MAISON!"

Sacha avait fermé les yeux et hurlé. S'il en croisait un du regard…il ne voyait rien, du coup il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il entendit ondine envoyer un de ses pokemons, elle lui dit de reculer, il entendit le bruit d'une explosion, il se senti projeté dans les airs, il entendit la jeune fille crier, et l'écho du très célèbre:

"la team rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux!"

Il sentit son corps tomber, il se sentit projeter contre un truc mou, puis le sol. (le truc mou je sais pas ce que ça peut être mais il faut pas qu'il meure!)

Il ouvrit le yeux, il faisait noir, il était dans une grotte, oui mais où exactement?

Il ouvrit les yeux croyant n'avoir rien a craindre. GRAVE ERREUR! Car il n'était pas seul. (vraiment craK tu me fais écrire n'importe nawak…/!\si vous êtes une âmes sensible ne lisez pas/!\)

Il se releva se retourna et….son regard croisa celui d'un

REGICE!!!

Un fond pastel apparut derrière celui ci….(nan mais C vraiment grave craK --'!)

" Mon dieu, y a t-il plus belle créature sur terre? (euh...moa? )

-régice!"

Il se jeta dans les bras de son amour. Régice l'entoura de ses bras.

Régice était glacé, mais Sacha avait chaud, il brûlait même, il se consumait plus vite qu'une cigarette, ne faudrait-il pas le refroidir?

Régice –qui a une bouche (parce que sinon je suis embêté…)- embrassa Sacha (argh…), un frisson glacé le parcouru de la tête au pied, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus sexy…Sacha commença a retirer ses vêtement, Sacha se sentait perdu (et moi je suis déshonorer….), le pokemon de glace lui enfonça un pic de glace dans son intimité….

OoOoOoO

HO MON DIEU! NE ME DÎTES PAS QUE JE L'AI FAIT! JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT ! JE N'AI PAS ETE DEPUCELE PAR UN REGICE!!!

Le régice était là, mais semblait avoir tout oublié…Sacha n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre! Avec un régice…Il vomit, pour la dixième fois….

Personne ne pourrait assumer "ça" !

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

c'était la voix d'une fille, Sacha se précipita vers là d'ou la voix provenait, il fuyait une réalité…troublante! Il avait pris son pieds avec un régice….argh! il priait le seigneur pour que personne ne le sache!

OoOoOoO 

"Sacha on était si inquiet pour toi!"

Il était à nouveau chez lui, sa mère était a côté de lui, elle lui avait préparé un chocolat CHAUD! Plus jamais il ne boirais de boissons glacé!! Jamais! Parole d'homme! (le ptit sous-entendu…)

Il regarda ondine "dire que ma première fois ne seras jamais avec elle!!"

Il repensa au pilule, il ferait 20X plus attention! (hélas ce n'est pas fini….XD)

Le soir même il recommencerait!

OoOoOoO 

Il avala la deuxième pilule et regarda fixement le plancher (mais que ce plancher est beau! Et si je prenais mon pied avec….cette idée craK n'a pas été retenu! Imaginez l'horreur!)

C'est alors qu'il vit une lettre par terre, il l'a ramassa et la lu:

"je suis ici

et toi aussi

un duel ça te dit?

Ce soir a 21H10

REGIS"

(comment ça rime! Et quelle précision!XD)

Il regarda sa montre, 20H58, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement ondine!

"maman, elle est où ondine?

-chez le professeur Chen…."

Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru! Il ne la verrait pas ce soir

Bon il arriverait a faire le duel sans croiser le regard de Régis…

OoOoOoO

"Je vois que tu es devenu encore p)lus ringard depuis la dernière fois! Il fait nuit, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué! Elle te protège de quoi tes lunettes de soleil?"

Sacha ne répondit pas (je tombe amoureux de la première personne que je vois! Ça va toi depuis le temps? Super la présentation!XD) au moins comme ça personne ne pourrait voir son regard, surtout que tout ce qui sonnait régis lui était insupportable! (ce qui se comprend!)

Le combat débuta et ho! Miracle! Sacha gagna! (vous croyez vraiment que je vais décrire le combat! )

Régis vint vers Sacha , ce dernier pensa naïvement qu'il voulait lui serrer la main pour le féliciter, mais Régis enleva les lunettes de Sacha et…leur regards se croisèrent! (la malédiction continue! XD)

"Mon dieu! Pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt que tu étais mon genre, s'exclama Régis (son genre! On en apprend des truc cid donc! mdr!)

-Comment fais tu pour être si sexy!"

Régis pris Sacha dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, il enleva le T-shirt de Sacha très rapidement, enleva le sien, Sacha frotta son érection contre la cuisse de Régis, il enleva son pantalon, et très lentement il commença a déboutonner le pantalon de Régis, cherchant a l'exciter, la réaction de celui ci ne se fit pas attendre, il enleva son pantalon lui même, et se jeta sur Sacha pour lui enlever son "fichu" boxer. Il commença alors a faire un stretching manuel sur le pénis dressé de Sacha, celui ci se mit a gémir, Régis lui mordillait la tempe en même temps, Sacha était vraiment au bord de l'extase, il n'en pouvait plus! Il se déversa sur son amant –qui ne l'avait pas encore pénétré!- Régis eu un petit sourire satisfait (vantard! XD) la suite? Laissez leur un peu d'intimité voulez vous!

OoOoOoO 

Sacha s'était **très** rapidement habillé et partit en courant! S'il restait et que Régis se réveillait il allait le tuer!!

Il rentra chez lui, haletant (il a couru…) Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait a lui? Pourquoi? Quelqu'un l'avait maudit pour que les régice/is soit ainsi avec lui! (oui et elle s'appelle Crak je peux te la présenter!)

Quelque heures plus tard on toqua a la porte, Sacha alla ouvrir…ce n'était autre que Régis! Il crut que celui ci allait le tuer mais nan!

Écoute après notre match d'hier je ne me souviens de rien, alors…félicitation!"

Et il partit laissant un Sacha soulagé derrière lui.

Il lui restait une chose a faire !

OoOoOoO

"Professeur?

-Sacha! Comment vas tu?

-euh bien…mais euh…tenez…votre pilule!

-tu en déjà utilisé deux? Aurais tu autant de fille a séduire?

-nan mais elles sont tombés dans le lavabo! Et puis je vous la rends parce que… je pense qu'il ne faut pas tricher sur l'amour!

-tu as mûri!"

Sacha hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait couché avec son petit fils!

Il repartit dans quelque jours aurais lieu la fête! Ce serai le jour décisif!

OoOoOoO

"Ondine?

-oui?

-je peux te parler un instant?"

C'était le jour de la fête, les feux d'artifices éclatait, les gens riaient, les enfants faisaient des blagues…loin de l'attroupement Sacha et Ondine étaient tout les deux face à face, il pris son courage a deux mains:

"Ondine…je heu…enfin….je t'aime!

-Ho sacha c'est vrai? ( nan poisson d'avril) moi aussi je t'aime!"

et ils s'embrassèrent sous le ciel bleu, violet, rouges, jaune…(les feux d'artifice pour ceux qu'aurais pas compris!)

sincèrement? C'était mieux que les précedent!

THE END 

_Et voilou c'est fini cette fics bizarre!_

_C'était une idée de craK!_

_Elle est vraiment spéciale cette fille!_

_Enfin bon! Ne vous découragés pas! J'en ferais des plus…normales dirons nous! _

_CRAC_


End file.
